hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Cherry Hill, NJ Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|date = March 13, 2020|times = 1710-1755|touchdown = Northwest of the Cherry Hill Water Tower|winds = 210 mph (estimated)|injuries = 100+|fatalities = 15|damage = $20 Million|areas = Cherry Hill, NJ, Marlton NJ/Mt. Laurel, NJ|tornado season = 2020 Tornado Season|image location = Cherry Hill, NJ 2020 Tornado (Actually a 2013 Moore OK Tornado Pic).PNG|image caption = The tornado at peak intensity}} This article is currently under construction, please do not edit The 2020 Cherry Hill, NJ Tornado was a violent and destructive EF5 tornado that stuck the town of Cherry Hill, NJ, along with the adjacent towns of Mt. Laurel and Marlton NJ. This tornado was notable for being the first and only tornado to occur in the New Jersey state to be rated F5 or EF5. It was also notable for provoking the first tornado emergency to be issued in the state of New Jersey. The tornado was responsible for 15 deaths, and over 100 injuries, and for reigniting the ongoing debate about climate change and its effect on the United States. Meteorological synopsis The conditons that led up to the touchdown of this tornado were highly atypical for the Northeastern United States. A vigorous shortwave trough had made its way into the South Jersey/Philadelphia area, allowing for ample atmospheric instability. In addition, an extratropical cyclone had also developed in the area, which was intensified by an unusual jet stream moving westward from the Atlantic ocean. This would later allow for several strong supercell thunderstorms to form northwest of the Philadelphia area, one of which would later spawn this violent tornado. Noting the condtions for the day, the SPC issued a moderate risk area for the South NJ and Philadelphia area, with a hatched area specifically for South NJ, meaning a 10% probability or greater for EF2-EF5 tornadoes. The media noted the highly atypical nature of the condtions for an area like New Jersey, commenting they would be more expected in an area like Oklahoma or Kansas. Shortly after, a "particularly dangerous situation" tornado watch was issued, noting a 40% probability for strong to violent (EF2-EF5) tornadoes. Several tornadoes later touched down throughout the Philadelpha/South NJ area, the strongest of which being an EF3 that touched down near Florence, NJ. Tornado summary The tornado that would become the Cherry Hill EF5 tornado intially touched down at approximately 2:10 PM EDT, northwest of the Cherry Hill water tower. Initially a small ropelike tornado, it quickly intensified into a monsterous black wedge. Tracking southward, it crossed the interstate I-295 highway, flinging several cars from the road and scouring the ground at EF1 intensity. It began to rapidly intensify as it neared Cherry Hill High School East, leveling several homes at EF4 intensity. Noticing the tornado becoming violent, the National Weather Service issued the first ever tornado emergency in New Jersey history, urging residents to seek underground shelter immediately. The tornado reached peak intensity as it reached the Marlton Shopping Center, sweeping the entire right half from its foundation, and reducing the left half to rubble. The tornado then leveled several other homes and businesses at EF5 and EF4 intensity. The tornado weakened drastically upon reaching Mt. Laurel, causing EF3 damage to homes and trees, including the Ramblewood Golf Course. The tornado then dissipated shortly before reaching Centerton Square in Mt. Laurel. Impact and casualities The tornado lasted about 45 minutes, with a path length of around 11.2 miles. At its peak, was found to have reached a maximum width of ¾ of a mile, with estimated maximum winds speeds of 210 mph. The 15 fatalities that occurred were mostly centered around the Marlton Shopping Center where it reached its peak intensity, with the many injuries being centered there as well. The surprisingly low death toll was credited to the many early warnings given by the NWS, as well as the warnings being taken seriously by the townspeople. The final rating was a point of contention for some, since the EF5 damage was concentrated in such a small point. Some NWS damage surveyors stated that since the shopping center was not new, the construction of it may not have been up to current building standards, meaning the damage to it should be classified as high end EF4. However, the building was ultimately determined to be of quality enough construction to be labeled “superior”, thus allowing the tornado to be classified as a low-end EF5. Excerpt of the Tornado Emergency of 3/13/20 825 WFUS51 KPHI 150719 TORPHI DEC003-NJC005-007-015-033-PAC045-091-101-150745- /O.NEW.KPHI.TO.W.0002.190415T0719Z-190415T0745Z/ ...TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR CHERRY HILL AND MARLTON... BULLETIN - EAS ACTIVATION REQUESTED Tornado Warning National Weather Service Mount Holly NJ 231 AM EDT FRI MAR 13 2020 The National Weather Service in Mount Holly NJ has issued a * Tornado Warning for... South Camden County in Southern New Jersey North Burlington County in Southern New Jersey * Until 320 PM EDT. * At 215 AM EDT, a confirmed large, violent and destructive tornado was located in Cherry Hill, New Jersey, near Cherry Hill High School East, moving westward at 30 mph. This tornado has a history of producing catatrophic damage. HAZARD...Deadly Tornado. SOURCE...Public confirmed tornado. IMPACT...You are in a life-threatening situation. Flying debris may be deadly to those caught without shelter. Mobile homes will be destroyed. Considerable damage to homes, businesses, and vehicles is likely and complete destruction is possible. * Locations impacted include... Cherry Hill, Marlton, and Mt. Laurel. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... To repeat, a large, extremely dangerous and potentially deadly tornado is on the ground. To protect your life, TAKE COVER NOW! Move to an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. Avoid windows. If in a mobile home, a vehicle or outdoors.. Move to the closest substantial shelter and protect yourself from flying debris. && LAT...LON 3966 7541 3983 7556 4015 7514 3990 7491 TIME...MOT...LOC 0718Z 234DEG 48KT 3981 7541 TORNADO...OBSERVED TORNADO DAMAGE THREAT...CATASTROPHIC HAIL...1.00IN $$ MPS Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2020